


Always

by Wayhaught_multifamdom



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: And More Fluff, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Song fic, fluffy goodness, how 5x01 should have gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 19:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayhaught_multifamdom/pseuds/Wayhaught_multifamdom
Summary: Lena confronts Kara about 2 things;1: she knows she’s Supergirland2: she’s deeply, irrefutably in love with her
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 269





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> This is a song fic.
> 
> Listen to;
> 
> Always - Gavin James

_ What am I supposed to do without you? _

_ Is it too late to pick the pieces up? _

_ Too soon to let them go? _

_ Do you feel damaged just like I do? _

_ Your face, it makes my body ache _

_ It won't leave me alone _

It’s been 5 weeks since Lena last spoke to Kara. She went to game night with the intention of confronting the blonde kryptonian. Said kryptonian that was also her best friend, her favourite person and the person who broke her heart. 

The memories of their last conversations lingered in Lena’s head like a bad migraine.

‘ J’onn is making us switch up teams, but ah- you’re with me right? ’

Her answer made her heart ache and stomach drop. 

‘ Always ’

She shook the thought and continued with signing legal documents.

She was covering up her undying love for the reporter with fuming rage that made her see red. She knew she was ignoring her feelings for Kara. She honestly wasn’t even mad, just hurt and heartbroken. She was still in love with her.

_ And this feels like drowning _

_ Trouble sleeping _

_ Restless dreaming _

Lena’s barely slept, eaten or spoken to anyone that wasn’t a corporate drone in the last month and a bit. She misses Kara, she really does. She’s always on the CEO’s mind and it’s hard to think about anything else really. 

Lena makes an executive decision. She’s going to message Kara, ask her to dinner and then come clean about knowing she’s Supergirl. That’s totally a good plan, right? 

Sighing, Lena reached for her phone. Opening the message app and scrolling for Kara’s name. She wasn’t too far down because Kara had been messaging her every other day but Lena barely responded. Only answered with ‘ sorry, can’t. Swamped with work ’ or ‘ out of town that weekend ’ even when she wasn’t.

Lena typed and retyped her message again and again before landing on a friendly choice.

Lena: Hey Kara. I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner this Thursday?

She placed her phone face down, returning to her large stack of boring papers. Five minutes later her phone buzzed, vibrating the glass desk, making Lena jump. 

Kara: Lena! Hey! Long time no talk. I would love to have dinner! What time and where?

Lena smiled down at her phone like an idiot before catching herself and returning to a neutral look. 

Lena: 7? At Noonan’s? 

Kara responded within seconds.

Kara: Sounds good. Can’t wait to see you. I’ve missed you so much :)

Lena’s heart clenched and she felt like she couldn’t breathe. She wanted to confront Kara (nicely) about being Supergirl at dinner but suddenly that doesn’t seem like a good idea. She’s put it off for over a month now so she can’t keep pretending. 

Lena: I’ve missed you too.

Kara’s text bubble reappeared.

Kara: <3

_ You're in my head _

_ Always, always _

_ I just got scared _

_ Away, away _

“Fuck it” Lena’s whispers to an empty room.

Clicking the call button next to Kara’s name, Lena raised the phone to her ear.

Kara picked up after 3 rings.

“Lena?” Kara sounded confused as to why Lena was calling her at the same time as texting. 

“Hey, um- I’m not interpreting anything am I? I didn’t wake you up?” 

She’s glances at the clock. It’s only 8pm. Kara definitely wouldn’t have been sleeping yet.

“No not at all. I’m just out contemplating what to get for dinner” 

Lena sighed.

“What’s up? I can tell something’s wrong” 

“Um.. Could you come over to my apartment in about 45 minutes? I need to talk to you.” 

“Of course I can. Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine. I promise”

“Really?”

“Yes Kara, I really promise I’m okay. I just can’t keep this in anymore and I can’t tell you over the phone.”

“Okay I’m on my way. I’ll see you in 45” 

“See you soon” 

“Bye”

“Bye”

_ I'd rather choke on my bad decisions _

_ Then just carry them to my grave _

_ You're in my head _

_ Always, always, always _

Lena packed up her things immediately as the end of call tone beeped in her ear. She needed to get home to change before Kara got there.

She knew this was a bad idea. She should confront her in a quiet but public place where she could leave if things went south. Having to kick Kara/Supergirl out of her apartment if things went pear shaped didn’t sound like a very good idea. 

It hurt her to have to even think about yelling at Kara to get out. She really hoped it wouldn’t come to that. 

Cracks won't fix and the scars won't fade away

I guess I should get used to this

The left side of my bed's an empty space

Lena got home after 35 minutes. She had 10 minutes until the blonde arrived. She kicked her heels off at the front door, simultaneously running to her bedroom as she pulled her blouse over her head. 

Lena chucked her blouse onto the small arm chair in the corner. She was usually a very neat person but at this moment she couldn’t care less about the state of her room. Next to go was her pencil skirt. It landed right on top of her blouse. 

She let her hair out of the stiff ponytail that was holding it up, shaking it loose for it to fall down around her shoulders.

Quickly, Lena threw on a pair of tight, form fitting black jeans and a pair of fluffy socks. Suddenly she was stuck on what shirt to wear. She had four choices.

Choice 1 & 2: a graphic tee with the Dirty Dancing cover on it or an exact same shirt but with the clueless cover instead.

Choice 3: her MIT University jumper.

Choice 4: a flannel she borrowed from Kara when she slept over once that she embarrassingly wore to bed sometimes.

Lena didn’t get a chance to decide when there was a knock at the door. She had the flannel in her hand when Kara knocked so that was what she was going with. 

She yelled a quick “coming” as she tried to get dressed as quickly as possible. She missed a few buttons and some weren’t lined up properly but that didn’t matter. Kara was waiting for her.

She opened the door. The blonde was standing there with a bouquet of Plumerias. A specific species; plumeria alba. They are common in Central America and also.. Lena’s favourite.

Kara muttered a single greeting. “Hey”

_ I remember we were strangers _

_ So tell me what's the difference _

_ Between then and now _

Lena was suddenly frozen at the sight of her. Her mouth slightly open and her eyes glued to Kara’s face as she took her in. Kara was dressed in a pink dress that fit to her curves beautifully, a black coat over it. Her hair was down and it made her look like she had a golden halo around her. 

Lena was pulled out of her thoughts when she saw a frown come across the formerly smiling lips. She looked back up to her eyes.

“Sorry, hi” She moved to the side to let her into the pristine marble apartment. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Kara asked once inside the apartment, placing a plastic take away bag on the island. 

“I’m fine. What have you got there” She quickly brushed off. 

Kara looked at her with a worried frown before turning to the aforementioned bag.

“Oh! I was getting dinner when you called. I got held up at the office because of the new boss.” She frowned angrily at the mention of the woman before continuing.

“I know you sometimes don’t eat at the office so I got your favourite order too.” 

Lena felt her stomach fill with butterflies. She really loved this woman so much it hurt. A good hurt - sometimes.

_ And why does this feel like drowning? _

_ Trouble sleeping _

_ Restless dreaming _

“Thank you. I’m starving actually” Kara offered her a small smile before beginning to unpack the food.

“Kara. Before we eat. I need to talk about something first” 

A sudden realisation formed in her head. She had TWO things to tell Kara. 

1: I know you’re Supergirl.

and

2: I’m deeply, irrefutably in love with you.

_ You're in my head _

_ Always, always _

_ I just got scared _

_ Away, away _

“Actually- two things I need to talk to you about” Kara’s face dropped even further than it already had.

“You’re making me nervous”

“Sorry”

“Please tell me”

Lena took a deep breathe.

“Iknowyou’reSupergirl!” Lena practically screamed and Kara looked at her with wide eyes.

“You know-“ she was cut off.

“That you’re Supergirl. Yes” This time much slower. 

Kara looked stumped, speechless and... sad?

“H-how?” 

“Lex. He told me right after I shot him. He showed me videos of you doing impossible things, taking your glasses off and using heat vision and catching bullets with your bare hands. I didn’t believe him at first but then it sunk in.”

Kara looked deeply surprised.

“You shot lex?” 

Lena let out a laugh. 

“That’s all you got from that” She quipped.

“No but I’m asking because I want to know if you’re okay? Did he hurt you?” 

She shook her head. “Not physically”

“Not physically?” 

“He said some things that um- stung”

“Like what?” Kara stepped closer tentatively.

Lena looked down at th floor as Kara came closer.

“He said I was a fool. That I should have known. That I was alone and left with nothing and no one to be proud of me”

Lena finally looked back up when she heard a small gasp. Kara was so close now. There was tears in her eyes and she looked devastated.

“How dare he say those things. He’s- he makes me so mad. You are never left with nothing. You will always have people to be proud of you. I- I am and always will be, proud of you” 

Lena hadn’t realised she started crying. Kara’s hand coming up hesitantly to wipe a falling tear. 

She decided just nod and skip back to her main point. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Kara looked away from Lena and her hand dropped. She looked ashamed. 

“I- yes I’m Supergirl” she took her glasses off.

“I’ve always been Supergirl. I should have told you so long ago, I know that, but I kept making excuses because you’ve been hurt so many times”

Kara looked up at Lena. Her heart on her sleeve. 

“I convinced myself that I was protecting you. Then one day you were so angry with me- with Supergirl, but you still loved Kara and I just kept thinking that if I could be Kara, just Kara, that I could keep you as a friend” 

Lena saw tears forming in the blondes eyes again and her heart sank. She wanted to hug her. 

“I was selfish and scared and I didn’t want to lose you”

It was Lena’s turn to start crying again.

“So I kept pretending and I never stopped.” 

Kara took a step forward, tears spilling down her face.

“And every time I kept my secret from you I wasn’t protecting you, I was hurting you just like everyone else and I’m so, so sorry.”

Lena was frozen to her spot. She hadn’t expected that to be Kara’s reasoning. What she’d expected was it to be a lack of trust or her last name, not that she cared about her and didn’t want to lose her.

“I’m so sorry” Kara looked deeply into Lena’s eyes and that just furthered Lena’s frozen state.

“Please say something”

Still nothing.

“Lena?” 

That snapped her out of it. Her name falling from the supers lips. It stung in a good way and she wanted to hear it again.

_ I'd rather choke on my bad decisions _

_ Then just carry them to my grave _

_ You're in my head _

_ Always, always, always _

_ Always, always _

“ I forgive you ” 

Kara did a double take. 

“You do?”

“Yes” Kara visibly exhaled her relief.

“I will always care about you. No matter what, I will always be your friend Lena” 

There it was again. Her name.

“You may not want to be my friend after what I’m about to tell you” 

“I doubt it but try me” Lena was surprised Kara as being cocky so quickly after just crying and pouring her heart out.

Here goes everything.

“I’m bisexual and I-“ Kara cut her off.

“Why would that make me not what to be your friend? So am I” 

Lena didn’t know that. They’d never talked about each other’s sexualities in their three years of friendship. Which was honestly a little weird.

“That’s not it. That’s just the precursor.”

“Okay?”

_ You're in my head _

_ Always, always _

_ I just got scared _

_ Away, away _

“I love you”

They’ve said I love you many times before. That wouldn’t be enough to explain it.

“I love you too Lena. Always”

“No Kara, I’m in love with you”

Kara’s jaw dropped and her eyes went comically wide.

“Oh” was all that came from the blonde.

“ Yeah. Told you”

A long, awkward silence filled the room. 

“ You couldn’t be more right”

She wasn’t expecting that, that’s for sure.

“Huh?” Was all Lena managed.

“I don’t want to be your friend anymore”

It was Lena’s turn to say:

“Oh” 

_ I know there's nothing left to cling to _

_ But I'm still calling out your name _

“Okay. I get it. I was expecting this” Lena wouldn’t look Kara in the eyes. She only stared at the floor.

“Lena” the ravenette’s head snapped up at her name.

“Yeah?”

“I don’t want to be your friend because I want to be more” the blonde was smiling at her and Lena was confused.

“What?” 

“I’m in love with you too. Always have been, since they day we met” 

“Wait, seriously?” Was all Lena said.

“Mhmm. 

Kara was coming closer quickly and her hands flew up to Lena’s cheeks. 

“You’re so beautiful Lena. How can anyone look at you and not instantly fall in love?” Lenas mouth dropped open slightly.

“And then I got to know you and it just got stronger. Knowing you were so kind, generous, loving and smart! So so so smart. Knowing all that just solidified my feelings for you. All those times I told you I loved you I was really in love with you and it was the most I’ve ever meant it.”

Lena still didn’t say anything, to gobsmacked to speak.

“ Even when I was with Mon-el. I still loved you. I just pushed it deep down where not even I could find it. However, when he left, all I had left was you. You made me smile for the first time in six months. When you presented that statue I was standing on a rooftop watching over the crowd, watching over you, when I smiled at something you said and J’onn pointed out that you’d made me smile for the first time I’m agesand it all came rushing back to the surface” 

Lena finally spoke. 

“I love you so much Kara Danvers. You are the epitome of sunshine and any moment spent with you feels like soaring through the sky and when we’re apart I feel cold and depleted. The last five weeks have been absolute torture. Convincing myself I was angry at you when I’m reality I was just hurt and I was mad at myself because I still am so desperately in love with you-“

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and Kara’s hands fell to Lena’s waist. 

“Kara Danvers. The excitable, always hungry, caring, beautiful and brilliant journalists of a woman. I wasn’t lying when I said you are my hero” 

Looking into each other’s eyes seemed to make the moment stand still and it was only broken when Kara’s eyes dropped to Lena’s mouth. They both smiled at the same time.

_ You're in my head _

_ Always, always, always _

“ Can I kiss you?” Kara broke then silence.

“Please” Lena begged.

The kiss was better than she’d expected. Kara’s soft looking lips were even softer than they looked, her body pressed up again Lena made a small whimper escape the youngest Luthor. 

Kara’s tongue swiped across Lena’s bottom lip, asking for permission. Lena opened her mouth and their tongues came together in an electrifying dance.

The kiss grew more heated and Lena’s hands flew up to Kara’s hair. She accidentally pulled a little too hard and amoan slipped out of the blondes mouth. Lena did it again and Kara’s breath stuttered. She separated the kiss to breathe. 

They rested their foreheads together, smiling breathlessly.

Lena went back in for another kiss, Kara stopping her inches away from her lips. Her face turned serious. 

“Will you be my girlfriend?” Lena’s stomach dropped.

“Yes! A million times yes!” 

Lena kissed all over Kara’s face, making Kara burst into giggles. She loved that sound.

“I love you so fucking much” Lena said panting.

“I love you so frickin much too” Kara was equally as breathless.

Lena let out a genuine, belly laugh and Kara smiled widely.

“You are such a dork” 

Kara was the one who resumed the kiss. Lena felt like she was soaring through the clouds and now she could really do that because- Supergirl was her girlfriend.

Kara’s stomach let out the biggest rumble and they both laughed into the kiss. 

“You’re hungry aren’t you?” Raising an eyebrow comically. 

Kara smiled “Always”

She’d never been happier than this moment. 

_ Always, always, always _


End file.
